Although there are many known automatic gain control circuits, there is a need for an AGC circuit which responds very quickly to a sudden increase in input voltage without over or under shoot, and which produces a constant output amplitude in response to input signal amplitudes within an adjustable range. One application for an AGC circuit having the described characteristics is in an apparatus for measuring the power of an internal combustion engine by performing an acceleration burst test without making electrical or mechanical connections to the engine.